


地狱料理

by cht0121



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cht0121/pseuds/cht0121
Summary: *脑洞*微OOC*梗来源轩叔上节目抱怨吃朋友的地狱料理要交戏
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Kudos: 11





	地狱料理

新专辑还待最后的调整便可推出市场，张敬轩这一个多星期来将办公室当成半个家一样，几乎就要把录音棚的沙发当作自家的床睡。

这晚他如常地工作到凌晨，好不容易修好最后一条音轨，回过神来，墙上的时钟已指向十二时，肚子同时响起的咕噜声，让他浑然醒觉自己有大半天油盐未进。

他揉了揉疲倦得有些发红的眼睛，摸出手机拨开一堆通知，躺在顶处的赫然是两条半小时前发来的讯息。

『收工未？煮咗咖喱鸡』

『等埋你先食』

关智斌近日醉心研究烹饪。

疫情下的晚市禁堂食令再度延长，聚餐只能移师到某某家中，于是关智斌兴致勃勃地拾起丢低了小半年的Chef Kenny名衔，每几天便会窝在厨房鼓捣买来的一堆食材，隔了大半天后张敬轩就会收到一张完成品或半成品的照片，偶尔还会加上他捧着锅子的灿烂笑容。

张敬轩固之然逃不过作为头号实验对象的命运。

关智斌尝试烹调的菜肴款式很多，从中式到西式、越式到泰式都一一包揽。有时候他会亲自抱着锅子按响他家门铃，有时候则是下班后回家被通知锅子安静地躺在炉灶上方，偶尔还带着微温。

那些菜式无一不意外地摆盘精美、有模有样，一揭开锅盖总是给张敬轩「今天会有好嘢食」的错觉。但当他充满期待地将菜肴放进嘴里时，时常发现多出些本不应属于菜式本身的味道。

张敬轩想，虐待他的味蕾和胃不打紧，最要命的是爱人总是坐在桌边，满眼兴奋和期待地看着他发表评语，教他用尽他毕生的演技，压平眉间的绉折和内心的困惑，堆满满脸笑容地说好吃。

关智斌挑着眉，小声抱怨着他的敷衍，然而还是带着笑意地点点头，随即拍着他的肩膀叫他好好吃完还他锅子，便踏着轻快的脚步满意地离开。

而带着一身倦意的张敬轩放下筷子，一瓢眼泪地把料理清去大半，或许这就是他的肚腩越来越大的原因之一。他心想，家中的遮遮好不容易才被他训练到勉强不把面包烤焦，那边厢关智斌又开始琢磨他的厨艺，他好想问自己是否有哪里让两位不满，使两位要串通起来轮流虐待他可怜的胃。

张敬轩盯着电话出神半晌，才认命地叹了口气，谁叫这位是他最珍视的灵魂伴侣呢？

而当他终于回到家时，关智斌已经伏在桌上睡着了，餐桌中心放置着已然冷掉的一锅咖喱，隐约散发出辛香料的味道。

张敬轩顿觉眼眶温热。

「嗯？你返嚟喇⋯⋯」关智斌揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，对焦出张敬轩的身影，伸了个懒腰，「我去整返热啲咖喱先。」

「等我嚟啦。」虽说口里嫌弃关智斌做的是地狱料理，但当张敬轩看到他等自己下班熬到睡着，都还要等他一起吃，这份炽热的心思还是化作一股暖流，流淌过他的心头。

「我仲煲咗啲饭，但咁夜你仲食唔食饭呀⋯⋯」关智斌顶着一双微红的眼睛，跟着他走到厨房，轻车熟路地在厨柜中翻出碗筷，停在电饭煲前犹豫。

张敬轩开了炉将咖喱翻热，转头去看关智斌，恍惚间觉得他就像是家中贤良淑德的家庭煮夫，井井有条地打点好家中的大小事务。

⋯⋯还是想想就好，要是把家务全交给他，家里应该会变得乱糟糟的吧。

张敬轩忍不住被自己的想法逗笑，惹得关智斌疑惑地转过头来，「你无端端笑咩呀？」

「见到你开心咯。」张敬轩走到关智斌身后，将他整个人环在自己怀里，埋在他颈项处的脸肆意吸吮着他身上淡淡的清香，在他锁骨处落下了一吻。

他埋在关智斌耳边，模糊不清地说了些什么。

「咩呀？」关智斌哭笑不得，实在是拿这个步入中年的黏人精没辄，宠溺地揉了揉他的头发。

「我话，多谢你呀关智斌，咁夜都等我。」张敬轩对工作的狂热态度和追求完美的执着，总是令他一旦认真投入就没日没夜地忘了时间，难免忽略了他的 枕边人。 因此张敬轩从不吝啬于倾诉对恋人的谢意，他的陪伴，他的贴心，他的付出都绝不是理所当然——即使关智斌总爱弄地狱料理荼毒他，他都会心怀感恩地照单全收，尽管心里还是偷偷许愿他的厨艺能再进步一点。

原来他都在想这些呀——关智斌心头一软，笑了笑，「呢啲系我作为男朋友嘅基本修养，唔洗客气。」

「喂熄火啦，滚喇。」

张敬轩嘟囔着松开怀中人，乖乖关了火，浓烈的咖喱味从锅中倾泻而出，使得饥肠辘辘的他肚子又咕噜了两声。

张敬轩，你可不能再对关智斌的厨艺抱任何期望了，你是忘了前几次都是这样被香味蛊惑到的吗——到最后还不是中伏收场。

他看着碗里的咖喱鸡浇盖饭，又看了看身旁眨巴着眼睛一脸期待的关智斌，给足面子地扒了两大口咖喱。

嗯，没想像中难吃，就是咖喱咸了点，还在接受范围内。

张敬轩从大师班修炼而来的演技没能派上用场，他真心地对着关智斌竖起了大姆指，甜笑着咬了一口鸡腿——嗯，但是为什么鸡又没有咖喱味。

关智斌看见他的表情如此真切，从太阳刚下山等到深夜，确实也早就饿到不行，狼吞虎咽地咬了两口，随即脸色一变，「哗好咸呀！」

他连忙扒了两口白饭，皱起眉头看向吃得一脸悠然自得的张敬轩，「咁咸都好食？」

「你煮嘅点都好食㗎啦。」张敬轩笑着去揉他的眉心，他的胃可是铜墙铁壁，只要是关智斌用心煮的菜，再难食他都照单全收的啦。

「⋯⋯口甜舌滑。」关智斌假装气愤地拍开他的手，嘴角却被他的甜言蜜语逗得忍不住上弯。

张敬轩被他可爱的小表情逗笑，擦掉关智斌吃得焦急而被留在嘴角的咖喱渍，宠溺地看着他来不及掩藏的笑意。

然后他吻上了关智斌的唇，口腔里残存的辛辣味混合了淡淡的薄荷香，张敬轩仍然只觉得满腔甜腻。

「你甜啲。」

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是误打误撞搞个情人节特辑，但因为各种原因迟到了哈哈哈  
> 觉得hk现实就是这种你又忍下我、我又忍下你的关系  
> 学kk话斋，其实轩叔吃这些料理是好enjoy的  
> 毕竟再难吃都是甜的嘛hhh


End file.
